European Windstorm Centre Wiki
This is not the offical site for the EWC. You may see a delay between the revison of the Main Site and this one.*** To go to the main EWC site click this link: Main EWC Site The EWC was set up in September 2009 to issue warnings and advisorys on windstorms in the North Atlantic Ocean. to go to the main site click thee link above to Google Sites. About the European Windstorm Centre The EWC was set up in September 2009 to issue warnings and advisorys on windstorms in the North Atlantic Ocean. To go to the main site click thee link above to Google Sites. The EWC Area of Responsibility (AoR) covers the North Atlantic Ocean and most of contenental europe. the sub-basin is the Medditerranean sea and are where the EWC issues tropical cyclone warnings on the cyclones that form in the basin. Season Timelines 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary The 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season lasts from the 1st October to the 28th February of the following year. Meaning that the season spans two years. These dates limit the scope of windstorm formation and they can form at any time. Windstorm Cameron brought a large storm surge on the coasts of North-Western Europe. As of 31st January 2014 the strongest storm of the season was Irene. This season has developed many damaging windstorms, most impacting the United Kingdom, Iceland and France. ImageSize = width:870 height:295 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2013 till:31/03/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Andrea" from:15/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Arlene" from:22/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Bertie" from:24/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Beth" from:26/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Carmen" from:29/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bud" from:01/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bertha" from:03/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C1 text:"Bret" from:10/11/2013 till:14/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Camille" from:19/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Connor" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Carl" from:04/12/2013 till:07/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Cameron" from:12/12/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Celia" from:14/12/2013 till:17/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Cindy" from:14/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Don" from:18/12/2013 till:21/12/2013 color:C4 text:"Danielle" barset:break from:19/12/2013 till:23/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Dennis" from:21/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Donna" from:22/12/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Dora" from:23/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Emily" from:26/12/2013 till:29/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Etna" from:28/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernand" from:30/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Floyd" from:30/12/2013 till:02/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Franklin" from:02/01/2014 till:05/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Freddie" from:04/01/2014 till:07/01/2014 color:C5 text:"Ike" from:11/01/2014 till:15/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Inez" from:18/01/2014 till:23/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Unamed Windstorm" from:23/01/2014 till:25/01/2014 color:C2 text:"Isdore" from:24/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:C4 text:"Ivan" from:29/01/2014 till:03/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Irene" from:30/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Gert" barset:break from:03/02/2014 till:05/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Gil" from:03/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Helen" from:04/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Harrison" from:05/02/2014 till:09/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Gustav" from:11/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C4 text:"Julio" from:13/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Jordan" from:14/02/2014 till:16/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Kara" from:18/02/2014 till:21/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Unnamed" from:20/02/2014 till:24/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Unnamed" from:24/02/2014 till:26/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Katherine" from:27/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:C3 text:"Katrina" from:08/03/2014 till:10/03/2014 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March TextData = pos:(430,30) text:"(From the Potter-Wood European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season Summary The 2013 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season ran Between the 23rd January and the 20th November 2013. The season began with the formation of Intense Tropical Storm Hansgeorg, on the 23rd January. The Strongest storm of the season was Tanya which peaked as a Category 1 Hurricane with winds of 95 mph (1 mmsw). Tanya caused floods and Landslides as it made landfall on the South-Western Coast of Sicily. ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:90 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:205 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Tropical_Storm id:MTS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ITS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Intense_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Tropical_Cyclone id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Tropical_Cyclone id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Very_Severe_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/01/2013 till:26/01/2013 color:ITS text:"Hansgeorg" from:01/03/2013 till:04/03/2013 color:TS text:"Rina" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C1 text:"Chris" from:29/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 color:TS text:"Sebastein" from:22/05/2013 till:24/05/2013 color:C3 text:"Tanya" from:17/11/2013 till:20/11/2013 color:TS text:"Valerie" from:06/02/2013 till:08/02/2013 color:ITS text:"Fabio" from:15/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:MTS text:"Oscar" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:01/03/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:01/04/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:01/05/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(410,22) text:"(European Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale)" pos:(600,30) 2012-13 European Windstorm Season Summary The 2012-2013 European Windstorm Season ran from the 11th September with the formation of Windstorm Carin and Ended with the dissipation of Windstorm Xaver. This season saw a total of 21 systems, 1 Below 40 mph, 15 Cat 1-2 storms and 5 Cat 3+. Thiss season was a below average season. ImageSize = width:870 height:299 PlotArea = top:7 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2012 till:31/03/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/09/2012 till:28/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Carin" from:25/09/2012 till:02/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Lulu" from:29/09/2012 till:07/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Marianne" from:12/10/2012 till:19/10/2012 color:C4 text:"Stephanie" from:13/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Tavina" from:25/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:TS text:"Ex-Hurricane Rafael" from:04/11/2012 till:11/11/2012 color:C1 text:"Annakatherine" from:12/11/2012 till:17/11/2012 color:C1 text:"Deinise" from:21/11/2012 till:26/11/2012 color:C2 text:"Fransiska" from:10/12/2012 till:16/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Karin" from:11/12/2012 till:18/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Petra" barset:break from:21/12/2012 till:24/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Qurina" from:27/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 color:C2 text:"Tina" from:04/01/2013 till:07/01/2013 color:C1 text:"Boris" from:07/01/2013 till:13/01/2013 color:C3 text:"Deiter" from:21/01/2013 till:31/01/2013 color:C5 text:"Jolle" from:26/01/2013 till:29/01/2013 color:C1 text:"Kerim" from:26/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 color:C1 text:"Lennart" from:02/02/2013 till:06/02/2013 color:C3 text:"Pille" from:23/02/2013 till:26/02/2013 color:C1 text:"Thomas" from:03/03/2013 till:11/03/2013 color:C2 text:"Xaver" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:31/01/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:28/02/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 text:March TextData = pos:(436,30) text:"(From the Potter-Wood European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse